<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Reddie in 7 minutes in heaven by BrightBlueSkyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138265">Drunk Reddie in 7 minutes in heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueSkyler/pseuds/BrightBlueSkyler'>BrightBlueSkyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Reddie one shot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, drunk, fluffy reddie, reddie oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueSkyler/pseuds/BrightBlueSkyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie are dared to play seven minutes in heaven. Except Eddie is drunk and thinks Richie is Bill.</p><p>And Eddie likes to brag about his crush to Bill...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, mentioned! Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, mentioned! stanley uris/Bill denbrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Reddie in 7 minutes in heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/livioqw/gifts">livioqw</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had different kind of cigarettes that Beverly tried:<br/>
1)	Camel:<br/>
These ones had a more light smoke and were not that scalding than the Marlboro ones but she liked them. They weren’t expensive, and they were just alright for a small smoking session in the school backyard with Richie.</p><p>2)	Marlboro<br/>
These cigarettes were only available after her birthday or only on special occasions. These were expensive as fuck and were really hot and scalding. When you breathed in a Marlboro cigarette, you felt like you were getting burned in your lunges and the smoke was eating your breathing system. Although it was a nice feeling, the chocking afterward wasn’t Beverly’s favorite moment.</p><p>3)	LD, Japan Tobacco<br/>
These ones she used on a daily basis. They were cheap as hell and the owner of the Derry LD shop didn’t care that he was selling cigarettes to a 15 years old. Of course, Beverly always said that it was for her father, but even if she didn’t say so, he wouldn’t mind. Money is money, and will be the same, coming from a kid or an adult.<br/>
These cigarettes were a little bit disgusting and had that side smell of cheap tobacco that was usually grown not in the lands of Texas, were the people tried to make the best quality possible, for Marlboro for example, but in the land of Turkey. </p><p>But a cigarette was a cigarette, so Beverly didn’t really care about those countries.<br/>
A completely different story with alcohol. That’s when she did care about the quality. Those cheap wine bottles you could buy in “Presto”, were disgusting and bitter. She didn’t like it, or she even hated them. Good wine was those who were made in Chile or France.<br/>
Only the French wine was as expensive as a “good ol’ pack of weed”. The Chile wine on the other hand, was cheap and had the same taste, or maybe even better. The reason was that the French kept their wine in oak barrels for years, decades or even centuries. And of course, it tasted then amazing, but the price was astronomical. The people in Chile let the wine go through oak pipes filled with oak sawdust, and the effect was the same, causing the wine to be cheaper. Although the French always said that Chile wine companies were cheating.</p><p> </p><p>But when the losers came together, and their money combined, they could by Beverly’s favorite alcohol drink: Champagne. Yes, that expensive drink from the south of France.<br/>
“Cava Sumarroca” champagne was her favorite one. It was sweet and not as expensive as normal ones. With all the money of the losers they could by two bottles to play “never have I ever” or some other shit.<br/>
Beverly was now 17 years old and has stopped with smoking over a year now and was now on steam therapy to clean out her lunges. She never really wanted to quit, but Eddie persisted to her and Richie, so they both quit. Richie because he was in love with Eddie (obviously), and Beverly also began to quit after a month of Richie (trying) to quit, because smoking alone wasn’t that fun anyway.<br/>
Also she became really loose with alcohol, and drank only on parties and special occasions. Again, because Eddie wasn’t really happy, and drinking alone wasn’t fun at all.</p><p>But today was Christmas Eve and that meant that today she can become wasted and Eddie wouldn’t mind, because he was a little bit “tipsy” (drunk as fuck) too. You could see that because how he was drunk.</p><p>***</p><p>-‘Richie, Chee, my dear friend – he had hiccups – Would you mind if I-‘He landed on Richie’s lap with his head.<br/>
They were with the rest of the losers club in their clubhouse. When they were twelve, the clubhouse was unsafe and cold in the winter. That changed when in 1992, a year ago, Ben found out how to make good isolation. They re-built the whole clubhouse and now it was warm and had even access to water, that came from the river nearby, cleaning itself in the pipes. They had a heater on batteries, a boiler, fairylights and even a cassette player with, of course, cassettes in a small cupboard.<br/>
Now, playing “Jessie’s girl”, on the player, the losers had just eaten three sacks of popcorn and were now eating “eggo’s” waffles as a desert, with of course, champagne. The perfect Christmas eve.</p><p>Beverly and Richie had drunk the most in the game “never have I ever”, but Eddie who only drank like two cups, was already wasted to the bottom.<br/>
-R-R-Richie, you have really cute curls, you know?’ – Richie blushed, because he wasn’t as drunk as Eddie.<br/>
-Your mom likes them too – he smirked – I guess it’s a family thing.’<br/>
-Shut u-u-up’ – he said and curled up on Richie’s lap.<br/>
-Can y’all two please hire a room? – Said Stan, who wasn’t drunk at all. – Y’all disgust me.’<br/>
-No we don’t, you love us’<br/>
-Pretty sure I do not, Richie.’<br/>
- Oh yeah? – Richie looked up at Stan - Then was the one who gave me for my birthday a thirty dollars skateboard?’<br/>
-Don’t make me regret it’<br/>
-Ha, gotcha at the first point!’<br/>
Silence. You could only hear Bill smacking at the Eggo’s.</p><p>-Guys, let’s play truth or dare! – said Mike who was kind of tired looking at those oblivious idiots – Ben, you’re in?’<br/>
-Yeah, why not?’<br/>
-And you Eddie?’ – Asked Mike.<br/>
-Fuck ‘a, I am in! – Eddie didn’t use slang that much, but when he did, it was the funniest thing ever.<br/>
-And the rest is in, you want it or not! – He declared.<br/>
They sat in a circle on the floor and only Richie and Eddie were on the hammock, with Eddie’s head, still resting on Richie’s lap.<br/>
-So, Ben, truth or dare?’ – Mike asked.<br/>
-Truth.’<br/>
-Y’all and Beverly are together, right? Since when did you had a crush on her?’<br/>
-Well, let me think…In 8th grade, you remember I wrote that poem, right?’</p><p>Then they continued with the game and Eddie drank three more cups of champagne for a dare and was now not just drunk, but so wasted that he couldn’t stand normally and he wouldn’t remember a thing tomorrow. So the losers just let him sit in the corner to die. Except Richie, who is with him, but still playing the game.<br/>
After a few rounds turns out that Beverly still sleeps with a teddy bear, Richie has tried drugs, but never did it again, Bill has mistaken vodka for water and became drunk in front of Georgie, Ben was so worried that Beverly didn’t love him, so he went to a clairvoyant in the market and Stan found the most attractive of the friend group Bill, to which everyone agreed.</p><p>-So, Richie, truth or dare?’ – asked Stan.<br/>
-Dare, my dear Staniel.’<br/>
Stan smirked at raised his eyebrows – ‘7 minutes in heaven with Eddie.’<br/>
Stan with Beverly, were the only ones, who knew about Richie’s crush on Eddie. Leaving Richie alone with Eddie, was already cruel, let stand alone, with drunk Eddie!</p><p>-No…C’mon Stan the Man, don’t do it! – But no one listened and they were already climbing the ladder.<br/>
-We don’t care, Rich! Get your shit together!’<br/>
And the hatch closed, leaving them completely in the darkness, if you didn’t count the magic fairy lights around the wall.<br/>
The scent of warm wood and waffles hit Richie’s nose as he inhaled. Eddie was still on his lap with his knotted sweater.<br/>
-B-bill, are we alone?’</p><p>***</p><p>POV Richie </p><p>Great, drunk Eddie has mistaken me for Bill. Absolutely fucking amazing. But he is drunk so nothing is going to happen. I decided to not correct him.<br/>
-Yeah we are alone…You want to talk about something?’<br/>
It looked like Eddie couldn’t hear me, his sight was foggy and he looked at me, but like he didn’t know were my eyes were.<br/>
-Do you have any success? Progress?’ – What the fuck was that about?<br/>
-With what?’<br/>
-You know what…getting you man’s heart of course!’ – Bill was gay and had a crush?<br/>
-Uhm…well, no…I guess?’ – Again, what the fuck?<br/>
-You know Bill, - Eddie smiled to the air – I’ve been thinking what it would look like if y’all could get married. He would wear a light blue suit, and you a light brown one. That would be just perfect. Oh yeah, Beverly a yellow one, since she is the maid of honor. Would you take his last name?’<br/>
- Uhh, yes? I don’t know?’ – I felt like Eddie was on the edge of reveling who it was.<br/>
- I say he takes your name – Eddie stared at the ceiling – You know, Stanley Denbrough sounds better that Bill Uris.’ – Bill had a crush on Stan!? What the bloody fuck?<br/>
-And about me – Eddie shoved a little – Is it better Eddie Tozier or Richie Kaspbrak?’</p><p> </p><p>…What the fuck...He’s kidding, right…this can’t be true…this isn’t the truth…he’s just drunk.</p><p>-Eds, you are drunk, let’s take you home.’<br/>
- I am, in fact. But since you’re here, I can brag about how perfect he is…You never noticed how cute he is in the morning? He has then still not opened eyes and the cutest curls, like seriously, I want to touch them so badly. Not like for five minutes, but for hours, I once did actually. We had a sleepover and I was touching his hair for hours. He then had an open mouth while he slept and even a little bit of saliva dripping. – Eddie giggles – But he was still perfect.’</p><p>The song changed from “message in a bottle” by the police to “Eddie my love” by the chordettes. Bloody amazing.</p><p>-And you know, did you always noticed how he only likes pizza with parmesan cheese on it? Weird to me. He also likes his tea with three sugar cubes and just a drop of milk, he also orders on the funfair only cotton candy without sprinkles. And only in the summer popcorn.’ – Jesus Christ, I didn’t knew that from myself even – ‘He has the most adorable smile and really cute fifty-four freckles… I counted. – I touched my cheeks, like I could see if it was true.<br/>
- Did you ever just notice how much of an impact he has on the losers? Seriously, without him, on days when he is sick, everything is so silent and no one laughs that much. Even Bev quit smoking because it wasn’t fun without Richie. Also when he calls me Eds…it’s so goddamn cute’ – I knew it, now he can’t escape – He is just kind of the glue of the whole group, you know? I think I wouldn’t be like this, if he wasn’t my friend…I would be always annoyed and just different. He is like the light…He is perf-‘</p><p>***</p><p>But I couldn’t finish my sentence. Bill’s mouth kissed me on the lips. Bill’s. But he was in love with Stanley. What the fuck? I freed myself, while I couldn’t even experience my first kiss.<br/>
-Dude what the fuck?’ – Bill laughed…but that wasn’t Bill’s laugh, it was…Richie’s?<br/>
-It..It’s me…Richie. – He buried his hand in my hair and then kissed again. His lips were a little bit bitten and the kiss wasn’t right. Our teeth clanged and it was really hot in the clubhouse. But it was perfect. Because it were Richie’s lips. When the kiss ended, he recoiled.<br/>
-I love you too, idiot.’ – The song “Eddie my love” finished. But I was just beginning to be Richie’s love.<br/>
-I hope I don’t forget it when I wake up.<br/>
***</p><p>I remembered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>